


Peter Parker's "Perfect" Life

by Keener_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keener_girl/pseuds/Keener_girl
Summary: Peter Parker had a perfect life. He had his wife, his two daughters, and his son. He was still Spider-Man, and even lived at the compound with other Avengers that were still working after Iron Man saved the world and snapped Thanos away. He loved being in charge of Stark Industries and being able to invent new things every day as technology grew more and more advanced. However, he had no idea that he was missing something. That his 'perfect' life wasn't as perfect as he thought it was.But he will soon figure it out.Once a little accident in his lab sends him, his wife, and his daughter into another world, one where things ended differently with Thanos, he sees someone he never thought he would meet again.





	Peter Parker's "Perfect" Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction on this specific website and my first fanfiction for this fandom! I really hope you enjoy it! I will be sure to upload a new chapter every week, maybe twice a week if I can. And I apologize that this first chapter doesn't get right into the main story, but I promise things will get so much more exciting later on! And chapters will also be a little longer too, but this is more like an introduction to the world Peter lives in. Enjoy!

Spider-Man sat on the side of a building, his legs dangling over the edge. He had been on patrol for about an hour now, but it seemed to be one of those rare nights where the city was mostly calm, which was honestly a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he could get home to his family earlier than usual, but a curse because it made him restless. A part of him wanted something to happen, just so he could get the familiar adrenaline rush, while a larger part of him was happy knowing the city was safe. New York was rarely so peaceful.

“Incoming call from Mrs. Parker,” Karen’s voice cut through the silence that had been hanging over the man like a cloud.

“Answer,” Peter said, his eye not leaving the street below him. It was an abandoned road, for the most part, making it a magnet for trouble. 

“Hey Peter, do you think you could stop by at the grocery store on the way home? Anthony spilled all the orange juice,” there was a touch of annoyance in her voice, and Peter could hear crying in the background.

“Sure, no problem,” he replied, deciding not to comment on the background noise. Anthony was a little bundle of trouble the moment he was taken home from the hospital. Whether it was pulling his mother and sisters’ earrings or hair, or pouring some dangerous chemical all over the front yard and trying to eat it (giving his parents’ heart attacks in the process). “I might actually be home early tonight. Not much is going on.”

His wife sounded a little happier at that. “Great. We’ll have more OJ in no time. See ya later, loser,” she teased before hanging up, leaving Peter with an amused and lovesick grin on his face. It didn’t matter how old he was. MJ always gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

After stopping a minor robbery, and stopping at the grocery store, he made his way home. It was only a matter of time before he arrived at the Avenger’s Compound, changing out of his suit before making his to his own private floor, something he had added on when he decided to move his family in. Both him and MJ had agreed that because of his superhero activities, he might bring unwanted attention to his family and that it would be best to have everyone in a safe and secure building that held other superheroes as well. That way, someone was always on hand to help.

The moment he walked out of the elevator, a small body rammed into him, skinny arms wrapping around his thighs. “Daddy!” Anthony exclaimed, tears evident on his cheeks when he looked up at him.

Peter picked up his youngest child, smiling. “Hey there, Tony,” he said, using the nickname he had given to him at birth. “I heard you poured out all the orange juice.”

Fresh tears appeared in the young boy’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to make Mommy mad!”

Peter smiled gently, glancing over at his wife, who had made her way out of the living room when she heard the elevator. “It’s okay, Bud. Mommy isn’t mad anymore, right?” he directed the last towards MJ, who smiled at her son, all irritation gone.

“Of course not. Now go find your sisters and tell them that dinner is ready.” 

Anthony leaped from his father’s arms, shouting, “Charlotte! Lilly! Mommy said that dinner’s ready!” as he ran around the corner and towards the bedrooms.

 

“He takes after you,” MJ stated two hours later when they were in their room, changing into their pajamas and getting ready for bed. The kids had been put to bed already, excluding Charlotte, who was probably out on her own patrol right about now. Soon after she had been born, Peter had noticed her incredible strength for a baby. At first, he shrugged it off, until he was forced to address it when they found their four-month-old crawling on the ceiling. At first, he and MJ had no idea what to do. This was their first baby. They barely had any idea how to parent, especially since they had only been engaged at the time and hadn’t planned to have any kids until a few years after being married. They were still in their last year of college, and trying to take care of a normal baby was hard enough. But when it turned out she had somehow inherited Peter’s powers… things just got a lot messier.

Once she was older, though, Peter convinced Clint, who had been retired, to train her. He had really wished Natasha was still around, or maybe Steve, but both were gone. Clint was the next best option. Despite him being retired, and on the old side, he did a fantastic job. And after a long discussion with her about curfew and rules, Peter sent his firstborn out into the world as Spider-Girl.

“Who?” Peter asked, shaking his head to pull himself out of memory lane. He tried to keep himself from thinking about Charlotte when she was on patrol. Just because she was just as old as he had been when he started doesn’t mean he can’t stop worrying about her. Some nights MJ had to literally drag him to bed because he was pacing too much and keeping her awake.

“Anthony. He’s a trouble maker,” she said with a smile. “Although, he isn’t a loser, so maybe he doesn’t take after you.”

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. “Lilly is starting to take after your attitude, which isn’t a good thing.” He turned away and headed into their bathroom, nearly dropping his toothbrush when a pillow hit him in the back of the head. He laughed, throwing it back. 

“Loser,” came her muffled reply, causing him to look back and see her laying down in bed with the pillow on her face. He chuckled, going back to the task of brushing his teeth.

His life really was perfect.

At least, he thought it was.

But that was before he got a rude reminder of what he was missing, what he really wanted.

And then everything went back down the drain.


End file.
